


Young God

by liz_sucks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, FAHC, M/M, Mild Smut, also this is uhhhhhh my Best Work so far so, bc im about that shit, bottom!Gavin, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_sucks/pseuds/liz_sucks
Summary: Song fic based off of Halsey's Young GodFAHC!Freewood





	Young God

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE CHARACTERS

They were a hurricane, a fucking whirlwind; destroying anything in their wake whenever they got together. Nobody could count how many times Ryan sped away from a late-night convenience store robbery in a dark Zentorno, grinning under his face paint as Gavin practically hung out the passenger side window, whooping loudly and lobbing sticky bombs at any pigs that still happened to be on their tail. There seemed to be no end to their catastrophic tendencies, always managing to blow up every vehicle they could get their hands on.

So naturally, when they started falling into bed together, the same was true for their personal rendezvous. The rest of their crew often saw them exiting one of their rooms with mussed hair, swollen lips, and dark marks peeking out under the collars of their shirts. There was nothing at all sweet or romantic about the way their bodies connected late at night, adrenaline pulsing through their veins from the latest hit, always meeting with enough force to practically shake the earth. 

 _He says, "Ooh, baby girl, you know we're gonna be legends_  
_I'm a king and you're a queen and we will stumble through heaven_  
_If there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eyes_  
_I know you wanna go to heaven, but you're human tonight"_

Often times, they found themselves sitting on the large roof of their penthouse after a night together, legs dangling precariously over the ledge as they gazed over the city they were so close to ruling.

"We're going to be legends, Gav, I can feel it. We'll be the kings of this damn city, you and I." Came Ryan's voice, always husky and erotic, music to Gavin's ears. 

 _But do you feel like a young god?_  
_You know the two of us are just young gods_  
_And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath_  
_And they're running, running, running_

"Just kings, Ry? We'll be bloody _gods_. Everyone in this city will fear us if they know what's good for them, we'll be goddamn _deities_." Gavin smirked in reply, green eyes twinkling with pure mischief as he leant in to connect his chapped lips with Ryan's once again, stopping their conversation short so they could occupy each other in other, arguably more productive ways. 

\--

_He says, "Oh, baby girl, don't get cut on my edges_  
_I'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon_  
_There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs_  
_And if you wanna go to heaven, you should fuck me tonight"_

The two of them were wild and untamed, only ever completely satiated by the other, even if only temporarily. Months later and they were very much kings, ruling Los Santos with their disturbed and maniacal ways, their crew by their side.

Gavin had come across a new alias, bestowed upon him by none other than Ryan himself.  _The Golden Boy_. The only thing you had to fear more than his 10 karat gold-plated SMG was his tongue; constantly conning and spinning tales of the torturous ways of the big, bad  _Vagabond_ , the psycho in the black skull mask and dad jeans. 

Sure, they were dangerous criminals, but nobody but them saw just how downright  _sinful_ they could be behind their alter egos, or just how easily one could make the other bend to their will. Nobody knew the indecent, unholy cacophony of grunts and groans shared between them in the moonlight pouring through the windows of their respective rooms. But they would both swear to whatever gods out there that the closest thing they've ever felt to divine religion was when they lied with each other. 

\--

 _"Christ_ , Ry- Stop fucking teasing already!" Gavin groaned, eyes squeezed shut as Ryan worked his magic between his thighs. While the enveloping warmth of Ryan's tongue and mouth on him felt amazing, it just wasn't _enough_. Oh yeah, they were definitely going to hell. 

Feeling Ryan chuckle against him in reply, he reached down to tangle a hand in sandy blond hair, giving it a slight tug to pull Ryan up. Then he spoke up again, his voice coming out in a frustrated growl. "I know we're bloody sinners, but if you  _ever_ want to make it to heaven, you need to hurry up and fuck me." Their eyes met, a smirk appearing on the older man's face as he took in how absolutely  _wrecked_ Gavin looked.

"God, you're fucking dirty." Ryan let out another chuckle before dragging Gavin into a rough, filthy kiss. He fully intended to make good - _very_ good- on Gavin's request, as soon as humanly possible.

 


End file.
